


Inside

by HSavinien



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Cain is a little broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

The taste of metal coats the back of Wyatt’s throat, choking him sometimes.  He ignores it and smiles grimly at whatever-it-is Glitch was saying, building walls of sunlight and leaves down the middle of his mind as best he can.  Glitch doesn’t mind mental lapses in conversation.  (How could he?)  Wyatt wipes his handkerchief across his mouth and focuses hard on the shifting expressions that pass across Glitch’s mobile face.  So weirdly graceful, even though he trips over his own feet.  It’s the most Wyatt can focus on anything beside their immediate survival, watching Glitch’s eyebrows dance like overexcited caterpillars.


End file.
